Existing vehicle security systems are primarily antonymous systems used to detect theft or vandalization of a vehicle, vehicle components, or unauthorized vehicle entry. More sophisticated vehicle security systems exist that provide some form of vehicle status information which is relayed back to a monitoring center. The OnStar® provides the ability for the vehicle operator to electronically communicate by way of “voice communications” with someone manning a monitoring center. These communications are typically used to verbally provide routing, and other navigational information to the vehicle operator. They are also used by the vehicle operator to communicate vehicle operational problems to call center so that the appropriate assistance can be dispatched to the vehicle operator.
In view of the recent homeland security issues, protecting vehicles against theft or vandalism has become secondary, giving way to a primary concern of protecting citizens from vehicles that could possibly used for mass destruction of property or human life. The present invention is particularly well suited to remotely disable any vehicle in a controlled manner thereby allowing the vehicle operator, at all times, maintain control of the vehicle.